melosworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Vendelin
"You might see me as the villain but some actually thinks of me as their hero, I was born into this world to be the very best, and that is what I intend to be, and I will not let your puny morals or beliefs stand in my way, pull out your sword, or leave this place, I stand alone!" Vendelin was a mercenary for hire and also the leader of Velton Mercenary Company. He was known to the people of Arkivatt as one of the greates fighters to have ever lived. Biography Early life Not much is known of Vendelin's childhood, but he was believed to have been born in a poor family in Dogtown, the man who helped conceive him referred to the child as "blessed by Melos" because of his pure white eyes, others would call him a freak because he looked different, but as he grew older the women of Dogtown saw him as the most beatiful thing they had ever seen. Vendelin's parents and siblings where all victims of the Dogtown massacre when Vendelin was 21 years old. Youth After the death of his family the young Vendelin traveled all across Arkivatt, his father had trained him well with the bow and he made a living off hunting animals and selling their skin and meat to the villagers in the town of Jirnus. One day when he was out hunting Vendelin was captured by bandits, He managed to kill two of the bandits who attacked him before he was finally defeated and captured, the bandit leader; Hindo Hollowan was impressed by the boys killer instinct and later on invited him to join the bandit gang. Vendelin accepted the invitation and began training with a sword and joining in on robberies and plundering together with the bandits. After a year or so Hindo started to view Vendelin as a son, as he never had one of his own. Vendelin trained often with Hindo and grew stronger and more skilled every day. It didn't take him long to best Hindo as a swordsman, the bandits where suprised by seeing this, as was Hindo, himself being known as a great and respected figher to many criminals and law-enforcers in Arkivatt. After a couple of years as a bandit Hindo and his men, together with Vendelin, where planning to rob a huge estate they had come across in the mountains. They didn't not know that this was the home of the Serono Cult, a group of powerful battlemages that where huge supporters of dark magic. The cult already knew the bandits where attacking and easily bested them, they killed almost all of the bandits with a connected spell that all of the mages used at the same time. The mages collected Hindo and Vendelin's bodies, as they where the strongest ones because of how they where the last ones to fall when the spell was casted upon them. Hindo and Vendelin's bodies where later on experimented on by the mages, their plan was to bring people back to life and brainwash them into powerful and loyal servants. Hindo did not survive the experiment, how ever the mages managed to wake up Vendelin, his strenght, speed and reflexes had gotten much stronger than before. He also gained a high pain resistance and a very decent resistance to magic. How ever the mages did not fully success in the process and Vendelin's mind was not as broken as they hoped it would be. He was not loyal to them in anyway and could still remember most of his life. Vendelin then escaped, killing almost all of the mages in while doing so. One of the mages managed to hit Vendelin in the face with a flail, by using a telekinesis spell. Becoming a mercenary Years after Vendelin's run in with the Serono Cult he started being a sword for hire, taking on all kinds of jobs, assassinations, bodyguard missions, he was also sometimes hired to take out bandits and other criminals. Vendelin almost never showed his face to anyone, using the same mask and hood every time he was with other people. By doing so many different jobs, Vendelin gained a lot of enemies, he even got the attention of Sir Evan Cross, who was a knight and a famous warrior. Cross, like many other saw Vendelin's killings as evil and thought that they should be stopped and Vendelin was made into a public enemy. Cross himself, together with his knights, managed to track down Vendelin. Cross then challenged him into a one on one duel. To the other knight surprise their lead knight was killed by Vendelin with one blow by his sword. They had always thought of Cross as the greatest and strongest knight that they had ever seen. They quickly escaped and word came around that Vendelin was truly a force to be reckoned with. Some told the tales that he was not even a human. Vendelin felt even stronger after defeating such an enemy and went on to look for someone that could actually beat him, after killing several great warriors and heroes Vendelin was approached by three brothers who worked as mercenaries, they had heard of his great accomplishments and wanted him as their leader, this was the beginning of the Velton Mercenary Company. Leading the mercenaries to war Many years later after several assassinations attempts on Vendelin people started to give up. Vendelin's mercenary company had also grown so big that there wasn't just him to worry about no more. There where rumors about a massacre at Nemintras Forest, where witnesses had claimed that they saw Vendelin single-handedly killing over twenty soliders. Many believed them to be true, others just said it was made up to make the mercenary company feared. As the company continued with their killings they were not just common mercenaries anymore, they had taken over a huge area in Velton and made their own town in the mountains. The town quickly became a big trading post for criminals. The mercenary Yohn Wilker acted as the town supervisor because their true leader, Vendelin, rarely showed himself around the town. Several attacks where done by the Velton army to stop the criminals but none succeeded. Some years after, Vendelin was approached by the terrifying war-lord named Mentonan, a master of dark magic and presumed dead one hundred years ago. He was planning an attack on the world and wanted Vendelin to serve in his name, as Mentonan could not walk the earth beyond his castle and needed someone who could. Vendelin felt he had nothing to owe the world and joined the war-lord in his quest for evil. As Mentonan summoned his armies to the world he choose Vendelin to lead them. Vendelin went on to be a key player in the war as where ever he would go no one could stop him. A hero named Ethan Valgrus challenged Vendelin to a duel in the middle of the battlefield, as all the others he had no chance, when Valgrus was about to be executed by Vendelin he was saved by a group of old mages called The Seven, they defeated Vendelin trough an old and ancient ritual, combining their power, the very same ritual that had been used to banish Mentonan all those years ago. Vendelin then went on to live in Mentonan's castle where he contiuned his training and prepared for his return. He was presumed dead to the world and the Velton Mercenary Company was quickly destroyed after their leader had been defeated, even after his fall, Vendelin left a legacy that shooked the world and would be studied by all ages to come. "Maybe you are trying to save this damaged world of yours, maybe you don't even know what's going on, maybe you are trying to prove yourself, trying to be something, i'm the one who shows heroes like you, that your dreams of honor and glory is no more, i'm the one who takes it all away." Personality To many Vendelin was pure evil, but he never showed any pleasure in killing his victims, he just saw them as accomplishments. Nor did he ever show any remorse. He was a person who saw killing as sport, and the whole world as his hunting grounds. He would never back down from a challenge. Maybe the way he grew up had driven him insane, but if this was insanity, Vendelin never lost focus. Appearance Vendelin always hid his face behind a mask and wearing a hood. He also used a light personally made armor. He also had a small cape hanging on his back. Strengths and abilities Vendelin always had the upper hand when he was fighting, due to his very good reactions he always knew where the enemies were trying to hit him. The most important thing to him was to always have focus. He also had very high acrobatic and martial arts skills, he had the ability to jump much higher than any other human being. He had also been hit several times with arrows and spells but he never seemed to fall. There where rumors that Vendelin was wearing a magical armor, some people said he wasn't human, no one knew how he had gotten this way, Vendelin told parts of his story once to Yohn Wilker, but he was the only one who knew the secrets behind the unbeatable warrior. There are some people who believe Vendelin isn't truly gone and will return even greater than before. jiu